


Love Keeps Us Fighting

by Wayward_Spider



Category: Supernatural, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, How long has it been??, I forgot how to add tags., Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Spider/pseuds/Wayward_Spider
Summary: A few extra scenes from the story: A Song to Keep Us Warm by crystalrainwing.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, The Hargreeves | Umbrella Academy & Jack Kline
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalrainwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalrainwing/gifts).



> This was inspired by the story: A Song to Keep Us Warm by crystalrainwing. If you enjoy Supernatural and the Umbrella Academy, it is a great story to read.

Jack let out a small half-laugh half-sob as he stared at the portal in front of him. _I did it, I did it, IdiditIdidit_ repeated as a mantra in his head as he stumbled towards the portal. After a year of being stuck in this war between Heaven and Hell, he could finally go home.

Home, where his siblings were waiting for him. To his warm bedroom and home cooked meals. He could finally go home and stop fighting for once. Where he could be safe.

Breathing out, Jack staggered his way over to the blazing orange portal that pulsed with life.

A small part of him hesitated just before the portal.  _ What if I hurt them like I’ve hurt everyone else? Will they want to see me after how long I’ve been gone? And what about Reginald? What is he going to do when I don’t return with Five? _

He almost didn’t cross, but the thought of seeing his family again was too much.

As the wind whipped around him and the portal, Jack gave himself a moment to feel the weightlessness of traveling between dimensions before he collided painfully with the ground. 

Wheezy, coughing laughter filled the room and it took Jack a moment to realize that it was him who was making the noise. Because in the dark shadows of the living room, he spotted the luxurious couches and the picture of Five hanging on the wall. And that was all that mattered because it meant he was home.

With the last of his dwindling strength, Jack used one of the couches as leverage and flopped onto the soft cushions. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laid on something so soft. He couldn’t remember a lot of things before teleporting.

A hiccup escaped Jack as started crying, ignoring the pain it caused to his scratchy throat. 

He couldn’t remember what it felt like hugging his siblings. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate or slept. He couldn't remember the last time he had showered. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had been kind to him.

But that didn’t matter. He was home now and siblings were upstairs waiting for him.

He tried to call out to his family, to let them know he was home. But his raw voice wouldn’t carry that far. Before Jack could try anything else to get his family’s attention, the darkness consumed him and he was fast asleep for the first time in a long time.

\---------------------------

Jack didn’t dream that night. He wasn’t consumed by the horrors of the other dimension, of the people he had hurt. He was too tired and exhausted from all the fighting he had done in the last year. So he just slept and recharged his powers.

\---------------------------

The first sound Jack heard as he was waking up. For a moment, he felt pure panic. He believed that maybe he was still in that other dimension and someone was being hurt because of him.  _ He had to protect them _ . With muscle memory, he was quickly awake, a blade in hand, ready to protect his friends.

But that's not what greeted him. Standing next to the couch was Klaus, one of the siblings he hadn’t stopped thinking about. But a part of him was scared. This wasn’t the Klaus he used to know. This Klaus was taller. This Klaus had a haunted look in his eyes.  _ How much has everyone else changed?  _ Jack thought as he slowly stood up.

Taking a small step forward, Jack reached out and pulled Klaus into a hug. He let himself relax for once in his life because  _ he was finally home. _ That was all that mattered to him in that moment.


	2. Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with the burden of being a childhood superhero, they always found a way to be kids.

As kids, Number Six and Number Eight naturally grew close to each other and became friends just like the rest of their siblings. There was Number One and Three, Number Two and Four, and then there was Number Five and Seven.

It made sense that Number Six and Number Eight were close. They both preferred the silence rather than loud noise. They both hated personal training. And they both had powers that could sometimes scare their siblings.

As kids they would both spend most of their free time with each other. Ben would love to read books and Jack would sometimes read a book next to him. Other times, Ben would read his current book to Jack. Or Jack would tell Ben stories about his real father, Castiel. The silence between them was never tense; they both appreciated that.

But there was one memory that Jack held onto, no matter what happened.

It started off when they were eleven and started sneaking out to Griddy’s Donuts once a week. One day, Jack and Ben decided to sneak out and try somewhere else. Neither could decide where to go, but they ended up going to some Cafe. When they went, they each both found their favorite food.

Jack discovered that he loved nougat and Ben loved orange cupcakes. They both ended up spending all the money they had dug up.

But that wasn’t the best part of the memory.

It soon became a ritual for Ben and Jack to sneak out to the Cafe and binge eat their favorite food until they were in a food coma.

It was those afternoons that let them feel normal. They didn’t have to compete with their siblings. They didn’t have to worry about the strict meal diets they had set for them. They didn’t have to worry about personal training and being superheroes. They could just be kids.

But nothing good ever lasts. Especially for the Hargreeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this and I hope I can do it again in the future. Criticism is welcomed.
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely day :D


End file.
